


Make Your Dreams Come True

by StarChaser93



Series: Make You Feel My Love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Sequel, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChaser93/pseuds/StarChaser93
Summary: Levi and Eren are heading back to Maria, it's their 3rd Anniversary as well as their daughter's 2nd birthday.They have their lives together, a happy family and plans for another baby but when they reach Maria it seems the city has other plans for them.**Sequel to Make You Feel My Love**On Hiatus





	1. After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> I'm hoping this will be a nice fluffy sequel to the original :P I can't say I'm going to update super regular but I have hope :)
> 
> Hope you like it!!

"We're almost there, munchkin" Eren murmured, bouncing Mia on his lap as his daughter fussed and moved around. 

"Daddy, out" Mia whined, her face scrunching and her little fists grabbing hold of Eren's collar. 

"I know, I know" Eren tried to soothe her but she wasn't calming down, her face scrunched up further and Eren sighed knowing she was on the edge of a tantrum. They'd been sitting in their carriage for close to seven hours now on their way into Maria and Mia wasn't having it anymore. She'd done well so far but the last half hour had made her antsy and Eren knew she was about to crack but with only an hour left before reaching the Palace he didn't know what to do.

He could keep going and let her cry, holding her and trying to calm her down and hope she settled. Eren cringed at that idea, she was almost two years old and yet in all that time he'd never been able to hear her cry for very long without running to her and picking her up. The only option was to stop the carriage and the rest of their party so Eren could get Mia out and let her walk around and play for half an hour.

Before Mia could let loose her screams Eren knocked loudly on the back wall where the driver could hear him. He immediately felt the carriage slowing down and not a moment too soon, Mia started to shake her little body convulsing and her meltdown on the way to epic.

As the carriage pulled to a stop Eren shifted Mia up as much as he could and cuddled her to his chest. He moved her so she was sitting on his hip, waited for everything to stop and then opened the door and stepped out into the sun. Just as he stepped out Mia started crying, her little high pitched voice echoing into the afternoon and drawing the attention of all the soldiers surrounding them.

"Shh, come on, honey" Eren murmured, bouncing her slightly. Her cries lessened slightly but her face had gotten all snotty and red, Eren would have smiled at the cuteness if she wasn't about to let loose another scream.

He could feel everyone stop around him, the soldiers pulling up their horses in order to figure out why one of the carriages had stopped. Eren was trying to concentrate entirely on Mia, however, and didn't notice the horse coming closer. He felt more than saw the soldier dismounting quickly and coming around but didn't realise who it was until there was a hand on his lower back and another wiping the tears from Mia's cheek.

"What happened? Is she OK?" Levi asked quickly, glancing from Mia to Eren, his face looking pinched and worried.

"Fine... she's fine. Just grumpy and over tired" Eren sighed, looking over at his husband and smiling reassuringly at him, "I know we don't have much left but can we stop for a bit? Both of us are getting a little crazy in there".

"Of course, we could have stopped earlier, you know?" Levi said but Eren just waved him off with his free hand.

"It's fine" Eren said before holding Mia out to Levi, "can you take her for a bit? I need to get some of her things and honestly I think she could use some time with you".

Levi just held out his arms and Eren passed their still crying daughter over, Levi cuddled her close and started walking with her, bouncing her slightly and hoping it would be enough. It seemed to work for a few minutes before she started sniffling and pouting, Eren turned and went back to the carriage before she could start up again. He still heard it though and knew Levi was as bad as he was when it came to listening to her cry, neither of them liked it and tended to do everything in their power to make her stop.

After gathering her bag and blanket Eren turned to see Levi talking to the other soldiers, obviously telling them they were stopping for awhile. He had to speak quite loudly over Mia's cries and Eren watched as the soldiers started wincing and giving Levi sympathetic looks. Eren just watched with a smile not quite believing they were actually going to do this all over again.

They had decided almost three months ago that after Mia turned two they were going to have another baby. Eren wanted another kid desperately and although Levi put up a pretty stoic facade, Eren knew he wanted another one as well. Mia was such a good little girl most of the time, she was always smiling or laughing and playing with anyone that approached her. She had never been shy, living on a military base having cured her of that, and she seemed happy playing with Eren and Levi and even content to be by herself. But both Eren and Levi had talked it over and decided that they wanted another kid, not just for themselves but so that Mia could have a sibling and someone her own age to play with- Mia being the only child on base at the moment.

So they'd arranged a surrogate from Eren's now busy agency and decided to go on one last trip to Maria. They'd wanted to celebrate Mia's 2nd birthday, their own 3rd anniversary as well as seeing Mikasa and Armin before returning to Trost and focusing on the pregnancy. It had been Levi's idea to head to Maria but Eren had agreed almost instantaneously, he hadn't seen Mikasa in almost six months what with her busy life as Queen and his own running the agency and caring for Mia. He wanted to see her and spend some time in Maria before not really being able to travel for the next year.

Mia was still crying rather loudly when Eren wandered back over, his arms laden with blankets and toys and a tired smile on his face. Levi finished up talking to the soldiers and turned to Eren with a sigh.

"We've got about an hour before we need to get going again... the sun's going to set soon and it'll be a good idea to be at the Palace before then" Levi said softly, shifting Mia again and speaking over the cries.

"That'll be enough" Eren said, "I've got a blanket and some of her toys, give me a sec and then we can put her down, hopefully feed her and she might settle".

"Here's hoping" Levi grunted and started pacing back and forth with her while Eren set up a little area.

They were getting a lot of attention by the time they finally managed to sit down and try and feed Mia, Levi was trying to settle her in his lap while Eren fed her but she wasn't making it easy. They were used to her and her little over tired temper tantrums by now but the soldiers weren't and they definitely weren't used to seeing their Captain trying to both soothe Mia and feed her while passive aggressively arguing with his husband over the best way to do it.

They watched in amazement as the two young men swapped spots, Levi passing Mia over to Eren and Levi taking the food for himself to try and feed her. Eyes went wide when Levi, their grumpy Captain who never smiled at anyone besides his husband and daughter, was all small smiles and soft words as he zoomed food forward into Mia's mouth. He occasionally got it on Eren's nose or cheeks to the giggles of the toddler and deep sighs from Eren but it was working, Mia was no longer crying and happily sitting in Eren's lap while Levi continued to feed her.

It was after that little floor show that all the soldiers started to believe their Captain had completely forgotten he was surrounded by his own soldiers because he started playing with Mia. Eren had put her on the ground and the little girl had started to walk around easily going back and forth from her fathers, they watched as she picked grass and flowers from just off the blanket and wandered back to Levi to give them to him. And when Levi smiled at her and kissed her cheek, making her giggle and run away, the soldiers stopped with open mouths to just stare.

The whole trip towards Maria had been relatively slow, with a child accompanying them and a royal one at that precautions had to be made to keep her safe. Mia had stayed in the carriage for most of the trip and the soldiers had seen very little of her, only seeing her accompanied by either Levi or Eren on their way in and out of their tent at the start and end of the day.

But now they were in Maria and so close to the Palace they must have thought it safe enough to bring her into the open either that or her fathers were so bored and Mia so grumpy that they had no other choice. But it was crazy to see Levi, who worked them into the ground on a daily basis, lunging forward to grab at his daughter while she squealed in delight and then threw her up in the air only to catch her seconds later, holding her tight and kissing her face.

"She's not going to go back into that carriage easily" Eren sighed, smiling softly as Levi continued to throw Mia around a bit hoping to exhaust her.

"No, she won't" Levi replied and then glanced at the horses, "um, we could..."

"Levi" Eren said steadily, "you know I don't want her on a horse yet, it's too dangerous".

"I know, I know" Levi breathed out but couldn't help himself from continuing, "but she'd love it plus it's only an hour or so up to the Palace and you can ride with us".

"Levi, no..." Eren said shaking his head but he didn't look as convinced as normal, the stress of the day getting to him.

"Eren, you know nothing bad will happen to her when she's with me" Levi said seriously, "she's as safe as she'd ever be with me just a couple of feet higher than usual".

Eren looked torn, he didn't want to get back in that carriage and he didn't want to try and get Mia back in there either. He needed to be out in the sun and stretch his legs, ride a horse next to his husband and not have to grit his teeth every time they went over a bumpy road. Eren could feel himself giving in purely out of selfish reasons and well, Levi made a good point. It was only an hour or so and Levi was the best rider he knew, she'd be more than safe.

"Fine, OK" Eren sighed and Levi smirked at him, "she's riding with you".

"Are you joining us?" Levi said lowly, that smirk still playing over his lips.

"Of course, if she gets to be out of that godforsaken carriage than so do I" Eren huffed but Levi only let out a small laugh and with Mia now wandering over to get more flower he leaned in and kissed Eren steadily. Eren melted at the feel of Levi's lips like he always did, it was familiar now in a way it wasn't three years ago but it still made his stomach flutter and his heart pound against his chest.

"Might want to stop kissing me" Eren breathed out with a smile while Levi looked confused, "we've had a bit of an audience for a while now".

Eren gestured to the soldiers close by who were trying a little too hard to look like they weren't staring but whose mouths were hanging open slightly while they glanced in their direction. 

"Seriously? Can't I kiss you without people thinking it's strange? It's been three years for fucks sake" Levi grumbled making Eren laugh.

"Levi, the only people that ever see you like this are me and Mia, Hange and your squad see more but these guys? None of the newer recruits see anything but scary Captain Levi who makes them puke on a daily basis" Eren teased making Levi grumble.

"I don't understand why we couldn't have the usual soldiers with us" Levi muttered sounding annoyed, it had taken him a bit of time to get used to Eren's friends but after he had he didn't like travelling with anyone else. His own squad and Eren's friends were the most reliable and best soldiers on base and more than that they had a personal stake in Eren, Levi and Mia's safety which only made them better.

This time however not all of them had been able to come, it was an extended trip to Maria and the only people who hadn't been busy or were able to be spared for the trip were Petra, Jean and Marco. Petra had shrugged at them and told them that of course she was coming, she couldn't let the newbies have all the fun and Jean had jumped at the chance to go home and see his family and finally let them meet Marco.

It had been a long time coming and the two of them still hadn't gone beyond living together, being in the military and posted in Trost made it difficult to get home for social visits and they hadn't managed to get there together so Marco could meet Jean's family. But it was different now, Eren smirked knowingly every time he saw Jean, last month he'd walked in on him in an empty room preparing his proposal and hadn't been able to stop laughing. After he finally did though and Jean had stopped trying to hit him with a chair he'd given in and asked Eren for help and the two of them had spent the rest of the day perfecting Jean's speech and then practicing (Eren pretending to be Marco and annoying the shit out of Jean).

He still hadn't popped the question yet but Eren figured he was waiting until after Marco met his family, it was probably important that his family approved before he married him. Not that Jean would care either way- the guy was going to marry Marco whether his family approved or not.

"Hmm... what are they going to think when we have another little munchkin" Eren hummed and for a second a dreamy expression crossed Levi's face before he snorted and schooled his features back to cool and aloof.

"A lot, I'm sure, but it'll be none of their business either way" Levi said roughly and Eren leaned in quickly to catch another kiss.

"I can't wait to have a little mini version of you running around" Eren murmured while Levi snorted again.

They had talked it over a lot in the last year and had really wanted to adopt after Mia but with the success of Eren's Agency and the eyes of Maria and Trost still on them they couldn't really ignore the agency in case bad rumors spread. Eren had started to worry that if they didn't use it then bad press would be sent out about why, why Eren wouldn't use his own agency to have another kid when it was right there.

Plus Eren believed in his Agency and did actually want to use it himself and the idea of having a little baby boy or girl with Levi's personality and looks was a very addictive thought and really, Levi didn't mind either way. He was going to have a baby and having nine months to get ready was a good thing plus he had really loved watching Mia grow and being there for when she first kicked and the night she was born so he was getting excited to see it again.

"Come on... we'd best get back on the road" Levi said with a sigh and then turned to Mia who was happily holding a stilted conversation with a flower and gathered her up into his arms, "you going to come for a ride with Papa?"

She nodded excitedly and Eren had to laugh, he was pretty sure she didn't really understand what Levi had said but she was being held by him and he wasn't going back towards the carriage so in her eyes anything else was fine. Eren folded up the blanket quickly and stuffed it back in Mia's bag before running over to the carriage and dumping it inside, he was starting to get excited now, the idea of being on a horse and riding up to the Palace was making him grin.

He turned to see Levi barking out orders again and snickered, he somehow managed to look even scarier than usual even with Mia in his arms trying to put her fingers in his mouth. Eren ran over to them and planted a quick kiss on Levi's cheek.

"Someone's bringing your horse over" Levi said roughly.

"Excellent, you want me to hold her while you get up" Eren asked and Levi passed Mia over without pause. He was then swinging into his saddle quickly and turning to look at them, his face falling into a frown when he took them in. Eren looked down at Mia and saw how her face had started to crumble, she was watching Levi with watery eyes and Eren could feel that she was on the verge of a meltdown.

It only struck him then that she must be thinking Levi was leaving them and they were seeing him off, she was after all on the ground while her Papa was up on a horse. 

"Pass her up quickly" Levi said but Eren hesitated, shifting Mia in his arms and smiling at her.

"Didn't Papa say you were riding with him?" Eren said softly and his voice calmed her a little, "you get to ride with your Papa all the way to the Palace and then we get to see your Auntie Mikasa".

He didn't know how much she understood but the tone in his voice was calming her down, her eyes still looked a little glassy but she was held captive by Eren's voice. When he heard someone approaching he turned to see his own horse being brought over and knew it was time to pass Mia up to Levi.

"Be careful" Eren ordered as Levi held onto a squirming Mia, she was gurgling and clapping her hands very obviously excited over being back in Levi's arms and up on a horse. He positioned her in his lap and held onto her tightly with one arm as he held the reigns with the other, Eren watched them carefully for a minute before going over to his own horse and swinging up quickly.

He rode back over to Levi and pulled up beside him looking them over to make sure his daughter was safe.

"She'll be fine" Levi said, Mia was jumping and squirming in her seat, her little body so excited she couldn't contain it. 

"I know" Eren said and pulled in a deep breath.

"Come on, you idiot, we have to reach the Palace before dark" came a snarky voice from Eren's other side and he groaned. Jean and Marco were right there while Petra had ridden up beside Levi.

"Well, don't they look like the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Petra exclaimed, her voice soaked in amusement.

"Fuck off" Levi replied without thinking before looking down in horror. Mia, however, was completely occupied trying to reach their horse's mane and get her chubby fingers into it.

"Watch it, Levi, you really don't want her repeating that" Petra teased and Levi let go off the reigns to flip her off.

"Let's go" Jean complained from the other side and Eren huffed but nodded at Levi, giving him the OK to keep going. Levi pressed his heels into the horse's side and they were off. Eren watched them more than he watched the road for the first ten minutes, it took a branch almost taking him out to focus on guiding his horse rather than watching his daughter.

She was completely safe and loving it, Levi held her firmly and Eren knew he'd hurt himself before letting anything happen to Mia. So Eren tried to relax and enjoy his own ride, the wind running through his hair and the afternoon sunlight beating down on his face. Riding was infinitely better than sitting in a carriage.

The six of them were in the lead with the rest of their convoy following behind them and the carriage bringing up the rear, now that it had no occupants they could afford to ride much further in front of it and not let it slow them down. Eren heard Mia laughing every now and then making him smile wider and trust that this was an excellent idea.

They reached the Palace gates just as the sun was starting to drop below the horizon, the sky was painted in pinks and oranges and the breeze was still warm as it ruffled his hair. They heard the commotion as they arrived and knew that Mikasa had set the entire Palace on high alert for them, the gates were opened and Eren led the way inside with Levi and Mia close beside him and Jean, Marco and Petra just behind.

Eren looked around the courtyard before he dismounted. This was the place he'd grown up, the place his mother had lived and died and the place where he'd met Levi and yet it felt unfamiliar. Of course, everything looked the same but there was a lightness about it now, a lightness he remembered only from when he was very young. Trost was more his home than Maria had ever been but as he looked around he felt that maybe now Maria might finally be healing.

He dismounted quickly but not before he glanced a mane of long black hair and a slight figure, he braced himself for the attack just in time for the girl to almost knock him over.

"You're here" Mikasa exclaimed. Eren grinned, loving the sound of her voice and the familiar smell, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Eren!" Another voice exclaimed and he looked up to see Armin about ready to pounce on them as well, he tried to brace himself but with Mikasa's added weight and the force of Armin jumping on them they had no chance. The three of them fell back to the ground in a pile of limbs and laughter as Armin tried to hug Eren as well.

A delighted squeal broke up their hug and the three of them looked up to see Levi holding Mia and staring down at them with a raised eyebrow. Mia was bouncing in his arms having recognised both Mikasa and Armin and struggling to get to them.

"Pass her over" Eren said with a grin and Levi just held her out for Eren to take down into his arms. Mikasa and Armin both converged on the little girl cooing and awwing over how big she had gotten and promising to visit more and see her. It died down after a few minutes and the three of them managed to get off the ground, Mia was being held carefully by Armin while Mikasa and Eren brushed their clothes down to get the dirt off and try to act a little more dignified.

"Is this how all royalty acts?" Levi asks, amusement clear in his voice.

"Only the good ones" Mikasa responded, she then stepped forward and wrapped Levi in a hug as well. It didn't last nearly as long as the one with her brother but it was no less warm and Levi even managed to return it almost naturally.

"I take it you're well?" Levi asked and Mikasa smiled warmly.

"Very well" she said happily and turned to share a conspiratorial look with Armin, "it looks like Armin and I have finished undoing all the mess Father created, Maria is almost back to normal now".

"That's amazing" Eren crowed and hugged Mikasa again quickly.

"It is, we thought it was going to take a lot longer" Armin pitched in with a grin, "but everything seems to be steady and everyone loves Mikasa as Queen".

"Of course they do" Eren agreed while Mikasa blushed.

"Alright, let's get everyone inside" Levi called out and turned to see their entire convoy staring at them. Petra, Jean and Marco were a mix of smiles and eye rolls at their display but everyone else seemed gobsmacked. For most of them it was their first trip to Maria, they'd only seen Mikasa in passing maybe once or twice on a visit to Trost and no one had seen any of them act like this. 

"Unpack the horses, people, don't stand around all day" Levi snapped and they moved if only on impulse to his tone. Levi rolled his eyes and moved forward to take Mia out of Armin's arms, he had been watching and was pretty sure she was on the verge of a nap. As soon as she settled back in Levi's arms her head on his chest and her eyes started to flutter, her little hands clutching at his top.

"Someone's tired" Eren murmured right next to him.

"Best get her up to bed" Levi said quietly.

"You head up and I'll meet you there soon" Eren said softly, he kissed Levi's cheek and then headed back to his sister. Mikasa wrapped an arm around his waist and together they walked slowly towards the front steps.

"You OK being back here?" she asked softly and Eren nodded.

"It's different but not? It feels lighter being back here now" Eren said trying to explain, Mikasa just nodded and smile.

"I like having you back, it never feels quite right unless you're here" she said softly and Eren squeezed his arm a little tighter around her.

"You're doing a brilliant job" Eren said with an honest smile which she matched happily.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"So..." Eren said and Mikasa turned attentive eyes on him, "there's a reason Levi and I came to you this time... not just because of our anniversary or Mia's birthday. We, uh, we have some good news".

Mikasa didn't say anything but they had stopped walking and she was waiting for him to spill.

"Well, uh, Levi and I have decided to have another baby" Eren choked out, he didn't know why he felt so nervous telling her but in the split second after the words left his mouth his body was racked with anxiety.

It shouldn't have been an issue though because no sooner than Eren had closed his mouth, Mikasa was gaping and then grinning and then jumping on him in delight, knocking both of them back to the ground again.

 


	2. A Moment Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait time but hopefully it was worth it :P

The first night in Maria found Levi busy with the soldiers, trying to get them set up and organise a rotation for them. Mikasa was happy for them to join the Marian guards on duty and Levi agreed readily knowing it would be a good experience for the newer recruits.

Eren however was sitting with Mikasa and Armin in her private quarters, Mia was laying against his chest fast asleep as they spoke and caught each other up on the last six months. They wrote letters often but it was never the same as speaking in person, it felt like Eren had reverted back to when he was a child as he sat there with his family. Except that the conversation was infinitely different, now they spoke of Marian affairs and strengthening the alliance even further, they spoke of their own Kingdom's military and traditions and when that was exhausted Eren was interrogated at length over his future addition to the family.

"She's going to be Levi's" Eren said happily, his voice at a lower register so he wouldn't wake Mia.

"No adoption?" Armin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We wanted too but with my agency still so young we can't afford to ignore it" Eren said with a little sigh, "plus, well, you know..."

"You want a little Levi" Mikasa finished with a smirk.

"Let's hope they don't get his height" Armin teased and Eren snickered, that had been a recurring joke with Levi.

"I honestly don't care either way, boy, girl, tall or very short as long as they're healthy I'm happy" Eren said.

"So you don't have a preference for a boy or girl?" Mikasa nudged and Eren bit his lip, "ha! You so do, spill Jaeger".

"OK, OK" Eren said, "I kind of want another girl".

"Really? I thought you'd want one of each" Armin questioned but Eren just shrugged.

"Can you imagine a little girl with Levi's hair and eyes?" Eren said with a grin, "she'd be the cutest baby since Mia".

"Yeah... but a little boy that looked like him would be pretty cute too" Armin pointed out, "you could give him a little undercut and teach him to swear".

Eren and Mikasa burst out laughing at the image, Eren's laughter disrupting Mia slightly but she was too asleep to take much notice. Eren wiped a tear away from his eye and had to give it to Armin, he made a very convincing argument for a little boy.

"I do want a boy but well, who's says this is the last kid we have?" Eren said slyly.

"You want more?" Mikasa asked a little shocked.

"For sure, I'd have like ten if I could but I don't think that's practical" Eren said with a laugh, "I do want more though but I have to work on Levi a little bit more".

"Please, just don't tell us how you work on him, OK?" Armin said with a groan while Eren laughed and waggled his eyebrows at both of them. Mikasa scrunched her nose up in distaste while Armin just muttered a curse and groaned inwardly.

"Not a word" Mikasa warned, "I already know more than a sister ever should".

"Alright, alright but you guys brought it up" Eren said easily.

"So when are you expecting her?" Mikasa asked eagerly .

"Well, actually we should know when we get back" Eren said to their surprise, "our surrogate Hannah is with Hange as we speak and if it works we'll have a baby in 9 months".

"Wow that's fast" Armin said.

"For you maybe, I've wanted this since I saw Mia" Eren answered, "I'm hoping it happens while we're away, I don't want to be on edge like last time".

"Yeah, besides you've got 9 months from now as well" Mikasa added.

"What are you doing about your home?" Armin asked and Eren looked at him blankly, "seriously? You can't fit another kid in that place, it's too small".

"Oh" Eren said, "it's not that bad".

"It's too small for the three of you" Armin argued, "you can't think of raising another kid there, are they going to share their whole lives?"

"I guess not" Eren said and bit his lip, "but I don't really want to move, it's Mia's home and mine too... we've had a lot of firsts there".

"But don't you want a home?" Mikasa asked, "you can probably build it on base, it'll just have more room".

"You can keep the other one for offices or guests?" Armin suggested and Eren sighed, he knew they were right but he still didn't want to move. Mia had slept her first night there, taken her first steps and spoken her first words and not to mention himself, it was the place he'd had a lot of firsts in too. Him and Levi had had sex there the first time, had fallen in love there, had been through everything there... together.

"Just think about it?" Armin nudged, "if you want more kids you'll have to move eventually".

"Yeah, maybe" Eren said but knew Armin was right.

"Anyway" Mikasa said abruptly changing the subject, "how is Levi? You two still happy?"

"They wouldn't be having another kid if they weren't" Armin pointed out and Mikasa elbowed him in the stomach while Eren laughed.

"Maybe he's having kids to cover up serious unhappiness, you don't know" Mikasa snapped back and then flushed and turned to Eren, "you- you're not right?"

"Of course not, you idiot" Eren laughed and she breathed a sigh of relief, "I think I love him more now than ever".

"Gross" Armin whined and punched Mikasa lightly on the shoulder, "good job, now we get to hear all the gooey stuff I was trying to avoid".

Eren started laughing again disrupting Mia even more and this time waking her up slightly. Eren felt her move against his chest and instantly his laughter fell flat instead he started making soothing noises to calm her down and hopefully ease her back to sleep, she'd be a terror if she woke up now. Within a few minutes she was back asleep and Eren was sighing in relief.

"I think it's time I put her to bed" Eren whispered and carefully moved himself up and off the floor.

"We'll walk you" Mikasa said getting gracefully to her feet and Armin following shortly after her. The three of them wandered back to Eren and Levi's rooms at a slow walk continuing to talk softly the whole way and Eren felt a peace wash over him. If this was the way his life was going to be from now on he'd be more than OK with it. Mikasa and Armin left him at his door and Eren went inside to find Mia's room.

After last time he'd visited Mikasa said she'd renovated his old bedroom and extended it so that there was enough room for them now and she'd done an amazing job. Mia's room was right next to theirs and painted a soft yellow, there was a large cot in the corner and a toybox at the end plus a rocking chair and cupboards full of blankets and spare clothes.

Looking around the room Eren grinned knowing that Mikasa and Armin had gone a little overboard preparing for their arrival but he couldn't blame her, Mia was her only niece so far and Eren knew Mikasa was going to spoil her.

"Come on, munchkin, bedtime" Eren murmured and tried to carefully pry his daughters fingers from his shirt without disturbing her, she grumbled a little bit but never opened her eyes as Eren lowered her into bed. He tucked her blanket around her and watched as she curled in on herself and put her thumb in her mouth. He heard soft footsteps behind him and knew that Levi had returned as well, he found them quickly and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"She sleeping?" he asked softly and Eren just nodded turning around in Levi's arms to face him.

"I love you, you know that right?" Eren murmured with a small smile and felt Levi laugh against him.

"Idiot" he whispered but placed a kiss on Eren's lips in answer before taking his hand and tugging him out of their daughter's room. 

 

***

 

"What are you guys up to today?" Mikasa asked at breakfast.

"I thought we might go into the city" Eren said, he wasn't looking at his sister though. His eyes were trained on the opposite side of the table where Levi was feeding Mia breakfast, she was sitting in a high chair with her brown hair tied up in two little tails and her bright green eyes locked on Levi. She was giggling and grabbing at the spoon while Levi sighed and tried to avoid getting her breakfast all over her clothes.

It was part of their daily routine and Eren loved it, every morning they took turns feeding her and had it down to an art. If Levi was on early training then Eren would be the one to get Mia out of bed, bathe her and dress her but Levi would return in time for breakfast. He'd take Mia off Eren and sit her in her high chair and play with her while Eren prepared her breakfast and passed it over. Levi would feed her while Eren tidied up and then the three of them would head down to the mess hall so Eren could eat.

Even now while in Maria it felt the same and Eren couldn't help the smile covering his face as Levi managed to get a spoonful of food into Mia's mouth.

"Eren? Eren?" Armin prodded.

"Hmm?" Eren asked turning back to Armin, who was rolling his eyes but smiling.

"I asked if you wanted company" Armin said.

"You're free?" Levi asked while wiping some food off Mia's chin.

"Yeah, Mikasa and I organised to have a day off" Armin said, "we thought we could spend today together".

"We'd love too" Eren said with a grin, "I want to go to mum's clinic at some point today, if that's OK".

"Dr Ilse's still working there, we can visit" Mikasa said, "she's never met Mia has she?"

"No, that''s a great idea" Eren said already feeling excited over seeing Dr Ilse again and finally introducing her to Mia, "we were thinking of leaving straight after breakfast".

"Great, I'll organise the guards for us" Mikasa said.

"Uh, actually we were thinking of just us and maybe Petra" Levi pitched in.

"I don't know if that's safe" Armin said his eyes flicking from Mikasa to Levi.

"Come on, Ar, we have Levi and Mikasa the most badass soldiers in existence, Petra is getting close and I'm not bad either" Eren said with an eyeroll, "plus we're going into the city not crossing enemy borders, we'll be fine".

"I don't know" Armin hedged and looked to Mikasa who was staring at her brother.

"Fine... I guess it'll be OK" Mikasa said eventually and Eren grinned in success, the last thing he had wanted was to be surrounded by soldiers while trying to have fun with his family.

"We'll meet you by the stables?" Eren said and Mikasa and Armin nodded before finishing their food and walking back to their own rooms while Eren picked up Mia and with Levi at his side went back to his own. Levi went about getting Mia's coat and shoes while Eren wiped her face and checked her diaper, Mia was just chatting to them in her own stilted nonsensical way and trying to pull the bands out of her hair.

Within 10 minutes Mia was dressed and Levi and Eren had grabbed their own cloaks and made their way down to the stables where Armin, Mikasa and Petra were waiting for them. Mia giggled and pointed when she saw Petra and squirmed so much that Eren just put her down and let her make her own way over, her little legs tried to run but she really wasn't going any faster than Eren and Levi's steady pace.

Petra scooped her up and placed a big kiss on her cheek to Mia's delighted squeals before she put her hands in Petra's hair fascinated by the colour. Petra just laughed and adjusted her so she sat comfortably on her hip before raising her other hand in greeting to Levi and Eren. Mikasa had five horses saddled and ready just behind her and Eren's eyes widened when he realised Mia would have to go on another horse.

"She'll be fine" Levi murmured as if reading his thoughts.

"But..." Eren tried to argue, he didn't know how he'd missed this. It hadn't occurred to him that going into town by horse with Mia would mean her riding. Again.

"She's going with me, right?" Levi continued in a whisper, "I won't let anything happen to her".

Eren took a breath and looked between Levi and the horses trying to convince himself that it was fine, she'd ridden with Levi before and beside the city centre wasn't too far away from the palace on horseback. No more than 20 minutes or so... he could deal with that.

"Alright... alright" Eren breathed out, "but you hold on to her tight or no sex for you tonight".

"Done" Levi said with a smirk and leaned in to place a small kiss on Eren's lips to reassure him.

"Ew" came the little giggle from Mia, drawing their attention and seeing their daughter's little crinkled nose as she watched them.

"Ew, huh?" Levi said with a raised eyebrow as Eren burst out laughing. Mia had learnt that one from Jean, every time he saw them do any kind of public display he would shout at them and Mia had picked it up thinking it was funny. Every time she saw them kiss she would shout out 'ew!' and then start laughing.

"Eww" she squealed again and Levi walked over and plucked her out of Petra's arm, she must have seen the glint in his eyes because she started to struggle and giggle and try to get away.

"Papa! NO!" she squeaked as Levi's fingers tickled her stomach and made her laughter come out breathier and higher. When Levi straightened up and Mia caught her breath she threw her arms around Levi's neck and placed a wet kiss on Levi's cheek with a happy, "eww!"

"You're so gross" Levi said fondly and then Mia leaned back in and licked a wet stripe down his cheek as well.

"Ew!" she exclaimed and Levi rolled his eyes, holding her away from him and towards Eren.

"That's all you" Levi said as Eren took her with a laugh and let Levi wipe his cheek.

"Only person in the world who can get away with licking Captain Levi" Petra sighed with a smirk as she watched them. Eren just glanced at Levi with an eyebrow quirked and Levi responded with a steely glare warning Eren against saying what he wanted, he decided he'd say it anyway.

"Second person" Eren said smugly and waggled his eyebrows suggestively to the unified groans of their audience.

"Now that's ew" Armin sighed and turned away to go to his horse and pull himself up.

"Definitely" Mikasa agreed and did the same, gracefully mounting her bay mare and digging her heels in slightly to moved her forward. Petra followed suit, climbing up on her own horse and walking after Mikasa with Armin.

Levi's cheeks had a soft flush to them in the wake of Eren's comments, he should be used to it by now, the way Eren's words never filtered on their way out but he wasn't. His ears still went red and he could never stop the flush spreading over his cheeks in a way that only Eren could make happen. Instead he put his foot in the stirrup and swung up onto his horse and looked down to Eren and Mia, waiting on Eren to let her go and pass her up.

"Now, no licking Papa while he rides or no treats for you" Eren warned but Mia didn't seem to be listening too focused on Levi's horse, she was squirming in Eren's arms again trying to get closer and Eren rolled his eyes before holding her up for Levi. Levi pulled her in close and couldn't help but smile when Mia jiggled her legs in excitement and thrust her hands straight into his horse's mane.

"Does that even work?" Levi questioned.

"Only on my 30 year old husband" Eren shot back before mounting his own horse.

They made their way into the city with no problems, Mia kept up an excited stream of chatter for all of them while Mikasa and Armin kept strained eyes on the horizon and watched for any dangers. As soon as they reached their destination it got a little crazy, news of their arrival had spread throughout the city and an excited mass of people were there to greet them. Armin had shot Eren a knowing look but forged ahead anyway with a smile and let the others follow his lead, Mikasa rode up beside him and smiled at everyone and waved occasionally.

Eren didn't really know what to do, he didn't think people would be this interested in him and his family. In Trost he was no longer strange, he was a familiar face in town and at base and people had long since gotten over his royal status. But here was very different, they hadn't been out together as a family and for the people of Maria it was a huge deal. They'd seen very little of Eren since he'd moved to Trost 3 years ago and no one had seen Mia except in passing by, not to mention Levi, who was still a big deal whether here or in Trost.

He was a legendary figure, humanity's strongest soldier who married Maria's Prince. And thinking of that Eren was no longer surprised by the turnout of people... he was only surprised he hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Your mum's clinic is just a little further" Armin called back and Eren dug his heels into his horse to try and go a little quicker. Mia was still sitting with Levi but she'd gone quiet, Eren knew all the people and noise was probably just a little too much for her and he needed to get her to a quiet place soon.

"Levi?" Eren said and Levi turned to look at him, Eren gestured at Mia and said, "she OK?"

"For the moment, should probably get to the clinic quick though" Levi answered.

"Right" Eren nodded and rode ahead so he was level with Armin and Mikasa while Petra closed in on Levi and Mia, "can we move a little faster? Mia's starting to get scared".

Mikasa nodded and spurred her horse on guiding everyone else to step up their pace, the crowds of people stepped back at their increased speed and before Eren knew it his mum's clinic came into view. They all dismounted when they arrived and a young boy and girl came to collect their horses and take them to the stables while their own party stepped into the entryway.

 

***

 

Dr Ilse flew at them when she saw them, enveloping Eren in a hug and then turning to see Mia in Levi's arms. She didn't even bother greeting Levi but went straight for Mia. She spent a good half an hour cooing over her as they caught up, Levi just sat and listened to the others talk and entertained Mia when she got bored of Dr Ilse and wanted to play instead.

He'd spent most of the visit on the floor with Mia and a few stuffed animals while the others chatted over tea and biscuits, he didn't really know Dr Ilse or had any attachment to the clinic so he'd thought it best to just clear Eren's way so he could enjoy himself. And besides, he rarely got to spend a lot of time with Mia just playing, his schedule keeping him busy most of the day and some nights. 

After a while Dr Ilse offered to give Eren a tour of the clinic and meet with some of her clients and Levi collected Mia to follow after them. She was starting to get antsy so he let her walk after Eren as they followed them through the halls, the girls living there were surprisingly happy to talk with Eren and Mia's presence made everything easier. But the day was wearing on and they all wanted to go into the markets but before they left they were faced with a problem.

"I don't really want anyone to recognise me" Eren admitted and Levi agreed, they hadn't thought this through very well. But Dr Ilse had a solution, she produced some scarves different cloaks they could swap so they could hide their faces from the crowds. 

They all left together and wandered through the market place as one for a while but Mikasa got distracted by something and tugged Armin along with her and funnily enough Petra decided to follow them as well, leaving Eren and Levi alone with Mia.

 

With their hoods up and Mia sat comfortably on Eren's hip they wandered through town without being noticed, Levi wound his hand in Eren's and together they just walked. Without Mikasa and Armin they were practically invisible, no one really knew what they looked like and for a little while they were just another family shopping in the markets. Mia was happy to be held and Eren and Levi took turns carrying her until she fell asleep against Eren's chest and made them call the end of shopping. 

"Better get her back" Eren said softly, his fingers running through her hair as she slept.

"You go ahead, I need to pick something up" Levi replied quietly, he looked around and spotted Petra a little way away and gestured for her to come over. 

"You heading home?" Petra asked as she reached them, smiling softly at Mia.

"Can you take Eren back to the meeting point? I'll be there in a few minutes" Levi told her and she nodded, Eren leaned in and kissed Levi on the lips briefly before turning and following Petra back to where they'd left the horses.

 

Levi made his way back to a stall he'd noticed earlier, it had been filled with books and he was hoping to find something that Eren would love. He had known their anniversary was coming, it was helpful it was on the same day as Mia's birthday because it made it very hard to forget but he hadn't bought anything yet. Eren was incredibly hard too buy for, he never really wanted anything and if on the rare occasion he did find something Levi would get it for him on the spot. 

It made hunting for anniversary gifts difficult at best. But he'd seen this little wooden stall overflowing with books and he'd seen Eren glance over and smile and knew he'd have to come back later. A tiny little woman was tending the stall and her eyes lit up when she saw him, he knew instantly she recognised him and he hoped she would be kind to him anyway.

"Captain Ackerman" she greeted and Levi breathed a sigh of relief as she gave him a smile, "how can I help?"

"Uh, I was hoping to find something for my husband" Levi replied and dropped his eyes to scan over the books. They were beautiful leather bound issues with gold or silver embossing on the spines and threaded ribbon attached as bookmarks, Levi couldn't help but run his hand over a few.

The ladies eyes lit up in delight, she knew who he was which meant she knew his husband was her Prince (whether he lived in Maria or not) and that meant that she could potentially be responsible for a royal gift. 

"It's been three years, hasn't it?" she asked softly and Levi looked up to meet her eyes and nod. He'd forgotten that all the people in Maria would remember his wedding, it was the biggest occasion to happen since Eren's mother's death and would have only been surpassed by Mikasa's coronation, and even then only slightly. The weight of the King's death having subdued that day quite heavily.

"Yes, ma'am" Levi answered as he carefully picked up a work of fiction and read the title.

"That's one of my grandson's favourites" she said and Levi smiled slightly, he flipped through the book catching certain words and knew Eren would love it. He never had much time to read but when he did he loved to get lost in fantasy world's and heroes so different to his own life.

"I'll take it" Levi said, "would you have any other suggestions?"

She seemed as if she would explode with both excitement and pride but she pushed it down and made a beeline for another book, she picked it up and studied the cover before nodding and making her way back to Levi. Before she reached him though she paused at another book and hesitated before she picked that one up as well.

"Another fiction" she said handing the first book over to let Levi study the cover and flip through the pages, it seemed just as good as the first and he nodded and started to pull out his money.

"This one's a history book" she said softly and Levi glanced up, "it's quite new and follows the royal lineage back to the beginning, there's a chapter on his mother and father and a short one on his sister".

Levi froze for a second as he looked at the book, she might have thought it kind to want Eren to have something that mentioned his parents but Levi knew better. Eren still wasn't through everything that had happened, it was a lot to process and he was doing well but his father was still a topic he never talked about with anyone but himself and Mikasa.

But Levi took the book anyway and flicked through the pages, it wasn't just his parents but his whole family. Generations going back hundreds of years and telling their stories, it was beautifully written and their were even coloured illustrations on some pages taken from paintings or drawings from when they lived. Levi flipped to the end and scanned the chapter about Eren's parents, he saw the illustration and knew he had to get it. It was Eren's mother from when she was younger, she was smiling as she sat in a garden with Mikasa's mother and two little children. 

He closed the book carefully and handed all three to the woman, "I'll take all of them, thank you".

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much" she exclaimed, she told him the cost and Levi made sure to give her a little extra knowing she'd discounted the books for him. She was almost crying by the time he'd taken the package of wrapped up books and was heading away from her stall.

He made his way back to their meeting point going a little faster, knowing that the others were waiting on him but as he passed an alley something caught his attention. A muffled cry was echoing out of the alley and he stopped in his tracks to listen, it came again only seconds later and before he knew what he was doing he was walking towards it. 

The noise was coming from beside a stack of trash cans and as Levi passed them he only saw a bundle of ragged blankets, he knelt down slowly and waited a moment until a cry drifted out from underneath them. 

"Hey" he said softly, the crying stopped instantly but Levi just waited. If he didn't handle this right the child could run or try and fight him, so he stayed down low and watched as the blanket shifted slightly and a mop of red curls became visible.

He tried his best to not look threatening in any way and it must have worked because the blanket shifted again and bright blue eyes popped out from behind them. Very slowly the blankets were lowered and Levi was soon looking at a little boy with bright red hair and sweat soaked skin, the boy whimpered slightly and another tear ran down his face as he met Levi's eyes.

"Hey there... I'm not going to hurt you" Levi said softly.

"Go 'way" the boy mumbled and Levi noted how raspy his voice was, he was very obviously sick and alone and Levi couldn't leave him there.

"You feeling OK?" Levi tried and the boy shook his head only to whimper again and start crying quietly. Levi took a half step closer and when the little boy didn't react he took another, he held his hands out in a calming gesture and made sure the boy wasn't frightened before getting closer.

"Can you tell me your name?" Levi asked, he was close enough that if he reached out he could touch the boy.

"Jamie" he said after a moment, his blue eyes were full of tears and he seemed on the verge of breaking down completely. With steady hands Levi reached out and brushed his palm against Jamie's forehead, he was burning up.

"OK Jamie" Levi said calmly and made sure to smile, "I think we need to get out of this alley, huh?"

"No, no, no, no..." Jamie cried and pulled his ragged blanket up higher.

"Where are your parents?" Levi tried again but it made Jamie cry harder and shake his head, Levi's stomach plummeted knowing that the kid was most likely alone. He looked him over and knew he had to get him up and out of there, he was really sick and there was no way he was going to survive if he stayed like this.

"Jamie, I have a way to make you feel better, OK?" Levi soothed, "but you're going to have to come with me".

"No! Please no" Jamie cried, his voice breaking in the middle and a cough overtaking the end.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave you here" Levi said softly, "please come with me".

Jamie shook his head but after a moment he whispered, "I'm waiting for Alex to come back".

"Who's Alex?" Levi asked feeling dread pool in his stomach at the idea of another kid living out here, "is that your friend?" But Jamie was just shaking his head, his little face going paler by the second.

Levi realised just in time that Jamie was going to faint and quickly stepped forward to catch him, he was so light that Levi picked him up easily making sure to drop the blanket and leave it on the ground. He let Jamie's head rest on his shoulder and held him with one arm, Jamie's body shaking but his face burning through Levi's clothes. With Jamie unconscious he had no problems standing up and walking out of the alley with him, he was worried about the person Jamie had mentioned and made a mental note to come back and find them. If they were a friend they could be just as sick as Jamie. 

Levi strode back through the markets getting more attention than he wanted now that he had a sick child in his arms and when he knew that everyone recognised him anyway he took his cloak off and draped it over Jamie's little body hoping it might help with the shaking.

He saw Petra first and went straight for her but it wasn't until he was a few metres away that he realised she was the only one there. Eren, Mia, Mikasa and Armin were nowhere to be seen. He panicked for a moment, picking up his pace and all but running to Petra and asking quickly, "Eren?"

"Went back first with the others" Petra said and Levi breathed out in relief.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Eren had a kid with him, caught him stealing and the owner was going to do something to him but Eren interrupted" Petra said with a shrug, "had to take him back to the palace though to try and find who he belongs too... but what about you? Who's this?"

"I found him in an alley" Levi gritted out, "he's got a fever and he's shaking".

"Poor thing" Petra murmured and reached out a hand to pull back the hood covering Jamie, her mouth fell open slightly before she smirked and said, "that's some serious red hair he's got".

"Sure" Levi said distractedly, "we've got to get him back to the palace".

"Of course, come on" Petra said, she held out her arms to take Jamie while Levi stored Eren's books in a saddle bags and climbed up into his saddle, she held Jamie up for Levi to take back. He settled Jamie against him and held him tightly before picking up his reigns and turning towards the palace.

 

***

 

 

They arrived back at the palace in no time. Jamie was still unconscious and leaning heavily against Levi as they stopped at the stables, Petra jumped off first and ran to his side to help him with Jamie.

When Levi was on the ground and Jamie safely back in his arms Petra ran off to find a nurse or doctor and Levi strode into the entrance and up the stairs towards his and Eren's quarters. Petra said she would meet him there and Levi was anxious to get Jamie somewhere warm and dry.

He rounded the last corner to get to his room and heard them before he saw them, an enormous racket was coming from his quarters in what could only be the terrible mix of Mia crying, Eren arguing and a child yelling. Levi froze where he stood wondering if taking Jamie in there was a good idea but curiosity won out and he kept going. As far as he knew Eren didn't know any other children in the palace.

He opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight. Mia was sitting on Armin's lap as he tried to calm her while Mikasa and Eren both blocked the door and were arguing full tilt with a child. A child with bright red curls and blue eyes.

Levi looked down wondering how on earth Jamie had gotten over there but no, Jamie was still in his arms. He looked up but the other one hadn't disappeared either and only then did it click. Twins. Jamie had a twin.

He stepped into the room properly and five sets of eyes turned his way, Eren smiled tiredly with relief and then noticed that Levi wasn't alone. He stopped arguing with the kid and went straight for Levi, a hand resting on Jamie's back and the other pulling the hood down off his head with surprise. Red curls flopped out and Eren's mouth dropped open in confusion looking from Jamie to the other kid and back again.

"You've got Jamie?" Eren asked in disbelief.

"And I'm guessing that's Alex" Levi answered and Eren nodded. Alex perked up at Jamie's name and came running over his dirty little hands pulling at Jamie's leg to try and bring him down closer. Levi sighed and knelt down beside Alex so he could see Jamie for himself.

"What did you do to him?" Alex asked furiously but his voice shook like he was about to cry.

"I found him in an alley" Levi said calmly, "he's really sick so I brought him somewhere safe".

"I was getting him food" Alex said trembling, "but they caught me".

"I know" Levi said and placed his free hand on Alex's little shoulder, "he wouldn't leave because he said you were coming back".

At that Alex did start crying, his lip wobbled for a second before the tears started falling and Levi wound his arm around him and pressed him in for a hug. He looked up and made eye contact with Eren who was looking slightly dumbfounded before gesturing to Jamie and back again. Eren jumped into action and plucked Jamie out of Levi's arms so Levi could hold onto Alex properly.

Eren carried Jamie over to the lounge and sat down, shifting Jamie so they were comfortable while Levi picked Alex up and walked over to them knowing Alex wanted to be close to his brother. Levi looked at Eren and Eren just shrugged and sighed. What the hell had they gotten themselves into?

 


	3. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow OK, so I didn't think it'd be lie 7 months before I update this! I'm so sorry but I'm hoping I can update much more often now, I promise there won't be any more 7 month long hiatuses!!  
> Hope you like this chapter and please, let me know what you think :D

It took 20 minutes for Petra to return to their rooms with a doctor in tow, as soon as they arrived the doctor spied Jamie and immediately went to him. Levi was still holding a shaking but significantly calmer Alex in his arms but when the doctor approached his head snapped around, his eyes although brimming with tears were furious.

"Don't touch him" he fumed.

The doctor, a middle aged woman with serious grey eyes and thin lips, pulled her hand away from Jamie to focus on Alex. She didn't smile while she studied him, her eyes never wavering from his for the half a minute she stared.

"My name's Dr Spencer" she said, her voice trying to imitate kindness but falling short. It was obvious to both Levi and Eren that although this woman might be a very good doctor she didn't much like or take to children.

"Don't care... stay away from him" Alex said angrily, his body turning to her from his position in Levi's lap and glaring, his bright blue eyes shining with fury. His hand had reached out in Jamie's direction as if his touch alone could protect his brother from the stranger.

"I'm here to help" she said, her eyes flicking from Alex up to Levi asking for help.

"Hey Alex?" Levi tried softly.

Alex glared at Dr Spencer for a moment longer before turning them on Levi, only slightly less furious and waiting for Levi to continue.

Levi looked at Alex's little face and unfortunately recognised the expression immediately. He was terrified. Terrified of all the strange adults surrounding him and his brother, terrified of where he was and what was happening to them but more than being terrified he was defensive. He looked like he was ready to grab his twin and go at any moment, no matter how far they would actually get, he was ready.

He looked seriously protective of Jamie despite his young age and Levi knew that look, the one that said he couldn't trust Jamie to anyone but himself.

"My name's Levi" he said and Alex blinked looking thrown, "and this is Eren, my husband". Levi gestured over to Eren, who was smiling warmly and rocking Jamie slightly in his arms. 

"I know this is scary" Levi continued, "but we only want to help you both, Jamie's pretty sick, right?"

Alex paused before he nodded stiffly, eyes flicking over to Jamie. "He's really hungry" Alex offered, his voice stilted at the confession.

"Must have been awhile since you guys have eaten?" Levi nudged and Alex nodded again. 

"I got some bread two days ago" Alex whispered. Levi had to close his eyes briefly, he knew they'd been living on the street but to hear it so clearly from a child so young was heartbreaking.

"You've been taking really good care of him" Eren said, Levi noted how Alex's lip started to wobble.

"He just got sick" Alex said hollowly, eyes starting to brim with tears again, "I tried to get food but- but I couldn't... and he was real cold..."

"I know" Levi said placing his hand on Alex's back and rubbing it slowly, "you did really good, I promise. But I was thinking... how about Eren and I help you a bit? Maybe stay here while Jamie gets better? Have some food and a comfy bed? How does that sound?"

Alex bit his lip, eyes flitting from Eren and Levi over to Jamie and the tears started to spill over again.

"We- we can stay here?" Alex asked roughly.

"Of course" Eren promised, "we need to get Jamie all better, right?"

"Right" Alex agreed.

"Then how about letting Dr Spencer work her magic? I've heard she can fix a lot of things" Levi said, never taking his eyes off the little boy. Alex was obviously fighting desperately against letting anyone near his brother but the idea of Jamie getting better and a real bed and food was winning out.

"She can make him better?" Alex asked seriously.

"I think so" Levi said, "but we should let her try, shouldn't we?" Alex took a moment before he nodded, he pulled his hand back and settled properly on Levi's lap but his eyes, once on his brother, never left.

Dr Spencer took that as her cue to examine Jamie. Eren held him carefully while she went about taking his temperature and checking him over, it was a tense silence broken intermittently by Mia's restless cries and Mikasa and Armin trying to soothe her. She tutted when she reached his dirty foot and saw a swollen red cut there, it was scabbed over but looked inflamed and sore.

"Hmm... just as I thought" she said after a few minutes, "he's got a bad fever, he's severely malnourished and dirty, not to mention the exhaustion... but I believe the worst of it is stemming from an infection".

"An infection?" Levi asked, not just for himself but for Alex. The little guy was staring helplessly at Jamie not understanding much of what Dr Spencer was saying.

"It's the most logical reason, yes" she said, "he'll need a bath and new clothes, if he stays here you're both in for a long, rough couple of days".

"That's fine" Eren said at the same time Levi said, "they're not leaving".

"In that case I can walk you through what needs to happen tonight, there's not a lot I can do after I give him some medicine and treat the wound, in most cases children are better off with their parents... or well, people that really care for them" she said, "I'll pop back in a few times and stay close by but there's not much point in me staying here".

Levi looked over to Eren who nodded and gestured over to Mikasa, Mia and Armin. He got Eren's meaning and then focused back on Alex.

"Eren and I are going to have a chat with Dr Spencer, OK? Can you look after Jamie for a few minutes?" Levi asked and Alex nodded immediately.

Eren stood up slowly and place Jamie back on the lounge, his head on a pillow and his body still wrapped in Levi's cloak. Alex scooted up next to him and stared, his knees drawn up to his chin and his dirt encrusted feet just touching Jamie.

Dr Spencer walked over to the other group with Eren and Levi close behind. Mikasa stood up and passed Mia back to Levi, she instantly grabbed hold of him and pressed her face into his neck not having liked the stressful situation.

"Is it contagious?" Eren asked, he already knew the answer seeing as how only Jamie was sick but he had to be sure for Mia's sake.

"Not likely, I've got to check him over more thoroughly once he's clean so it might be best for the baby to leave for a few hours but I think it's an infection exacerbated by his living conditions and general wellbeing" she said, "with proper medical care, food and a few good nights sleep he should be fine".

"Mikasa?" Eren asked and his sister nodded.

"Armin and I can take her for a few hours" she said, "but are you two sure? We can take them to the clinic and help them there... they're not really your responsibility".

Eren looked over at Levi and they had a pure moment of connecting thought. Both of them thinking the exact same thing in the same moment. Jamie and Alex may not be theirs but they sure as hell weren't turning them out now, even if Levi hadn't promised they could stay, there was no way they were letting them out of their sight. Not yet.

"They're staying" Levi said firmly.

Mikasa just smiled softly, "alright, I'll go grab Mia's bag and we can go?"

"Alright... just, uh, Mikasa? Don't take her out of the palace and we'll send for you guys when we're ready... but if she gets upset or anything just come back, it's not contagious so she can be here" Eren said, Mikasa let out a little laugh..

"You worry too much" she said.

"We'll be fine" Armin reassured them and held his arms out for Mia.

"Hey munchkin" Levi said to Mia, "you want to go spend some time with Auntie Mikasa?"

***

It took ten minutes to settle Mia and send her off with Mikasa and Armin but when she was gone Levi and Eren shared a look, eyes going back to the dirt ridden twins on the lounge. Dr Spencer had been rifling through her bag finding things for them and writing out notes for the night, when she noticed that the others had left she started giving out directions briskly.

"Bath first, they both need a good wash" she said to them, "I'll send for some clean clothes and underwear, you'll need another cot up here for them and food too".

Levi nodded while Eren went off to their bathroom to set up the bath. Levi left Dr Spencer to fuss and went back to the boys, crouching down by them and turning to Alex, "how's he doing?"

Alex shrugged, eyes not moving from Jamie.

"How does a bath sound?" Levi suggested. That stole Alex's attention. He turned away from Jamie to look up at Levi with big blue eyes, desperately wanting to believe him. "Eren's running it now, we thought maybe you two would like to get clean?"

Alex nodded enthusiastically and Levi noticed the little quirk of his lips turning up. It made warmth spread through Levi's body and he smiled at Alex.

"You want to go ahead and I'll carry Jamie?" he asked. Alex hesitated but it seemed Levi had gained his trust for the moment, for while he didn't run ahead he did jump off the lounge and let Levi pick up Jamie before leading them into their bathroom.

The bath was half full when they walked in, Eren shooting the three of them a grin before upending a stream of liquid into the running water making bubbles explode.

"Bubbles!" Alex exclaimed, wide eyed, running over to the edge of the tub to dip his fingers in.

"Shower first" Eren said happily and Levi nodded.

"I'll get the rest of the info from Dr Spencer, you might need to get in with Jamie, he's still pretty out of it" Levi said, passing Jamie over to Eren carefully and then kneeling down by Alex. "We need to get all this dirt off first and then you guys can get in the bath, how does that sound?"

"Can't you stay?" Alex asked quietly, his eyes attached to Levi. The look on his face was so hopeful Levi couldn't turn him down, he was about to trade places with Eren when Dr Spencer poked her head into the bathroom.

"I just got a message about one of my patients so I need to go" she said, "I've left all the information you might need on the table, send me a message when they're clean and fed and in bed and I'll come back and give them both a proper examination. For now though, just keep doing what you're doing".

"Thanks, Dr Spencer" Eren said.

"No problem" she said and offered them a smile, "I'm only a few minutes away if you need me". With that she turned and left them alone with the twins.

They shared a quick look having no idea what they'd gotten themselves into before going back into caretaker mode and offering everything they could to these little boys. Levi stripped down to his underwear and jumped into the shower with Alex first, crouching down so he could help scrub the dirt and grime off him. It poured off him in waves, some a lot harder to scrub off than others, but after ten minutes Alex was slightly pink and looking much cleaner than before.

"Bath time?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Alright, go on" Levi said and Alex actually gave him a smile, "don't run!"

Alex stopped mid stride and slowed down noticeably before walking as fast as he could over to the bath and climbing in. Watching Alex getting into the bath and just sinking into the warm water was about one of the most satisfying things Levi had ever seen. He did however watch Eren and Levi closely as they handled Jamie.

Jamie was slightly more aware now he was inside and warmed up significantly but he was still kind of out of it when they undressed him. Eren had to hold him up in the shower while Levi scrubbed him down, carefully wiping over his cut and cleaning the grime from his face. After he was clean enough Eren carried him over to the bath and sat him in it opposite his brother.

His eyes blinked open a little, his face still flushed with fever, but he spotted Jamie and his eyes flashed with recognition. He even managed a little smile for his twin.

Alex perked up a lot after that, letting Levi wash his hair and soap up his body again. Eren held Jamie up when it was his turn, Levi running practised fingers through the curls and washing the last of the dirt from his body.

They stayed in the bath for twenty minutes, letting the boys soak in the warmth and safety of sitting in warm water, Alex even starting to enjoy the bubbles. But Jamie was fast falling asleep and they needed to get him something to eat, dressed and in bed before that happened. They also needed Dr Spencer to come back and properly treat his cut. Levi grabbed the first towel while Eren picked Jamie up out of the water, he wrapped it around the little boy before Eren held him close and carried him from the room. Alex had climbed out of the bath by himself before Levi could turn around, he smiled hesitantly at Levi and waited quietly while Levi got a second towel and wrapped it securely around Alex.

Levi thought that Alex would want to walk out on his own so it surprised him when he didn't move, waiting for Levi to pick him up. Levi obliged happily, hauling the kid up into his arms and following Eren out.

They were dried off, redressed in clean clothes quickly and settled into Levi and Eren's bed (the cot having not arrived yet). Jamie was propped up sleepily against the pillows and Alex sitting close, Eren had disappeared to find them food so Levi went about cleaning up. Picking up wet towels and hanging them up before grabbing a hairbrush and coming back.

"Can I?" Levi asked as he sat on the edge. Alex nodded and turned slightly so Levi could reach his hair.

"You know" he started as he slowly ran the brush through damp curls, "my daughter has a fascination with red hair".

"Really?" Alex asked, his body stilling slightly.

Levi sighed not knowing what he'd done wrong and said, "oh yeah, she'd love your hair".

Alex hummed softly and then said just as quiet, "where is she?"

"Oh, just down the hall" Levi answered and Alex relaxed a bit, "she's with her auntie while Eren and I look after you two".

It took Alex a minute to speak but when he did it was rough, "she- she doesn't have to stay away... we won't hurt her".

Levi blinked but kept a steady hand on the brush, continuing to unknot the curls while he spoke, "we know that, we just wanted to concentrate on you and Jamie for a bit. Mia's going to come back in a little while if you'd like to meet her".

Alex nodded quickly and turned to look at Levi, "I want to meet her".

"Good" Levi said offering a smile, "but be aware that she probably won't let go of your hair".

"That's OK, I don't mind" Alex said quickly.

"Hey Alex? Can I ask a question?" 

"OK..." 

"Where are your mum and dad?" Levi said quietly, Alex immediately stiffened but he didn't look away.

"They died" he whispered and Levi closed his eyes briefly, he'd guessed as much but it still hurt.

"Didn't anyone look after you?" he asked.

Alex shook his head, "we went to a big home full of kids but they didn't like us... they thought we were mean".

"Why did they think that?" Levi prodded.

Alex huffed out a big breath and said, "two of 'em was pickin' on Jamie so I pushed one... and he cried and told on me and we got in trouble".

"Did you run away?" Levi asked softly. He was met with wide, distressed eyes as Alex shook his head.

"We were going back home" he said and then sniffed, "but we got lost and it got dark... and then Jamie got sick and we were so hunrgy".

"It's OK, it's alright, I'm not mad" Levi hushed, "just worried that you were outside for so long".

"I looked after him" Alex said, that old fierceness returning to his eyes.

"Yeah, kid, you did" Levi agreed, "when did you leave the big house?"

Alex shrugged and said, "about nine sleeps? I think".

Eren returned before Levi could reply and approached them with a happy smile and a steaming pot in his hand. Levi could smell it and if it smelt amazing to him he could imagine how it smelt to Jamie and Alex. Jamie's eyes even opened wider while Alex's stomach let off a loud growl.

"I'll get some bowls for you guys" Eren said.

"Need a hand" Levi offered.

"Not at all, you stay right where you are" Eren ordered with a grin. The sight of Levi sitting by Alex and brushing out his hair was making his heart trip in his chest, it was such a warm thing to watch that Eren knew he could get used to it very quickly.

Dinner was served quickly after that, Alex tucking in and practically inhaling the food. Eren got him seconds before he had a chance to ask while Levi sat by Jamie and spoon fed him his own food. Jamie didn't eat half of his bowl but it was better than expected and they'd try again in an hour or so. 

Dr Spencer returned soon after that and confirmed that Jamie did have an infection from the cut on his foot, she dressed it as best she could and gave him some medicine to help with the fever before leaving again with the promise to return in a few hours to check on them. Jamie fell to sleep pretty quickly after that, he had a mountain of blankets over his shivering body and either Levi or Eren was always close by to keep on eye on him but he was pretty solidly asleep.

Mikasa came back a few hours later with Mia, apologising for not being able to keep her longer but she had a meeting to attend and Mia was starting to get unsettled. Eren took her from his sister, thanking her for everything, and bringing Mia over to their little gathering on their bed. He plopped Mia down and she sat and studied the strange little boys in her parents bed, it took her all of thirty seconds before she saw Alex's hair and her green eyes went wide. She stumbled over to where Alex sat and approached carelessly, Alex sat very still as she climbed on him and reached for his hair.

"Told you" Levi said with a laugh as Mia grabbed a handful of curls and yanked with a delighted giggled.

Alex looked torn between pain and astonishment but eventually scooted down in bed a little more and just let Mia have at his hair until she got bored. 

It took her 15 minutes before she got tired of his hair and started to drift off to sleep, Eren picked her up when she started to doze so he could go and give her a bath and dress her for bed. Levi stayed with the boys, chatting idly with Alex and trying to get a little more information out of him. But Alex was tired and not willing to talk, as soon as Mia was picked up Alex moved down on the bed next to Jamie and curled up by his brother in the middle of the bed. 

Eren returned a little later with a clean and very sleepy daughter, she had her head rested on Eren's chest and her green eyes closed tight. She seemed to peaceful that neither Levi nor Eren really wanted to move her.

"So..." Eren started with a soft smile, "how would you feel about Mia sleeping with us as well?"

"As well?" Levi asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I can't imagine moving them now" Eren teased.  Levi didn't even need to look at the boys to know he agreed with his husband. It seemed like it was going to be a full house in their bed tonight.

"If we sleep on either side it should stop her from rolling off the bed" Levi said making Eren grin.

"Excellent, I really didn't want to put her in her own room" Eren said sounding a little relieved.

Not more than twenty minutes later the five of them were arranged carefully in the bed, the twins in the centre curled up together and Eren and Levi on either side providing a barrier against the children and the floor. Mia was tucked against Eren's chest for the moment with Levi's hand stretched out over the bed to rest on her tummy and feel her steady breathing.

Eren smiled at him across the bed, weary but amused.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" he asked quietly.

Levi returned the smile and whispered, "a lot of hard work, I'm sure".

Eren snorted softly but nodded in agreement. They were definitely in for it now.

 

***

 

It took two days for Jamie to get back to himself and eat a full meal, his fever went down after the first 24 hours and a mischievous glint returned to his eyes not long after that.

Eren had gotten used to Alex, his quietly stubborn personality with his tendency to worry over his brother and in the last few days over Mia and them as well. He was always watching them carefully and Eren could tell he was starting to get protective over them, especially Mia. But now that Jamie was over the worst of his fever and his energy was coming back Eren knew they were in trouble.

Where Alex was quiet, Jamie was loud and where Alex was protective and stubborn, Jamie was outgoing and adventurous. There was an energy returning to Jamie which Eren knew was going to cause them a few headaches; he was definitely the troublesome twin. As soon as Jamie had the strength to get up and out of bed he was off, running around their rooms and exploring every inch of it, most of the time dragging Alex along with him and sometimes Mia as well.

Alex seemed to brighten around Jamie, both of them lighting up whatever space they were in with an excited energy that was hard not to love. Jamie took to Levi and Eren immediately, all they had needed to do was give him a few baths, lots of cuddles and three hot meals a day and they were in. Alex still seemed a little wary but he did seem to gravitate towards Levi more often than Eren while Jamie, full of excitement seemed to latch on to Eren. Levi had told him Jamie must have recognised the same restless spirit in Eren that he had in himself.

But more than taking to Levi and Eren, the twins absolutely adored Mia. They already acted like her brothers, protective but teasing and so patient and kind. Mia took to them just as quickly, Levi thought maybe it was the red hair that got them in so fast but Eren knew their daughter was a happy child and loved being around people. She'd never really had much of a chance to be around a lot of children and now she had two steadfast protectors around her all the time, she probably loved all the attention.

It was three days after they'd taken the boys in when they got an unexpected visit from Armin, he'd knocked on the door and then popped his head in to the room. He was met with five sets of eyes swivelling around to see who was there. All of them were sitting on the lounge with Levi sat up by one side with a twin on his lap and another laying down with his head on Levi's thigh, Eren was sprawled on the lounge with his feet on Levi's lap, a twin laying on his legs and Mia lying on his chest. Levi had a book open and seemed to have paused in the middle of a chapter at Armin's interruption.

Armin couldn't help the smile spreading over his face, it was such a homey sight. One that three years ago he never would have expected, if he'd been told before Eren was married that this is what he'd be seeing now he would have laughed and thought it a lie. But now he was seeing it he didn't think anything could look more right. They looked like a family, a very mix-matched and young family, but a family nonetheless.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt" Armin said softly.

Eren waved him off and said, "it's all good, sorry we haven't seen much of you but we've kinda had our hands full".

"I can see that" Armin said, meeting each twins eyes and smiling warmly. "I do have some news though, if you guys have a minute?"

Eren looked to Levi who nodded, marked their page and put the book down. Jamie and Alex were watching the adults with curiosity but as Levi put the book down they both turned to Armin with narrowed eyes, they apparently didn't like the interruption.

"I'm only going to steal them for a minute, promise" he said with a smile.

"Come on, boys, up you get" Levi said and scooted them over a bit.

"Why don't you go and get ready for bed and then you can play in our room?" Eren offered, knowing how much the twins loved his and Levi's bed. They nodded immediately, Jamie jumped up first while Alex had to be tugged by his twin to leave the room. Eren had a feeling that Alex knew they were about to have a conversation about them.  When they were gone Eren stood up and moved to the kitchen table with Armin and Levi, Mia still asleep in his arms.

"So, I found the home they ran away from" Armin started.

Eren had asked Armin to look into the boys, try and find out any information about them. They needed to know whether they had any family or whether they'd been mistreated in the group home, and they really needed a clear idea of what they were dealing with so they could figure out what to do next.

"And?" Levi prompted.

"Well, I don't blame them for running away" Armin sighed, "it was overcrowded and loud, the people running the place weren't very kind to the kids while I was there... there seemed to be an emphasis on discipline".

"Right..." Eren sighed, "anything else?"

"I couldn't find their names, they don't have birth certificates or any other legal documents. It seems someone left them on the steps to an orphanage after they were born and ran off- the lady that found them named them and after that they seemed to bounce around a lot of orphanages and group homes" Armin said sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't find out more but there was nothing else to go on".

"That's OK... so, where do we go from here?" Levi asked.

Armin looked at them both and continued, "the way I see it you have three choices- number 1. You take them back to the group home and forget all about them".

Both Eren and Levi winced at that, Eren said, "second option?"

"You try and find a nice family to adopt them" Armin said, catching their interest, "but I've got to tell you, I've looked into that and it doesn't look promising. You might get lucky but not a lot of family's want to take in 4 year old twin boys- it's a lot to handle".

"Right, so the third option?" Eren asked hopefully.

Armin levelled them with a look and said, "third option is the hardest- it would be you guys taking them in and adopting them. Taking them back to Trost with you and raising them... sorry, but they're the only options I can think of".

"Adopt them?" Eren asked, his face flushing slightly. He glanced at Levi and saw the firm set of his jaw, for once he couldn't tell what Levi was thinking and whether or not that third option was calling to him the way it was calling to Eren.

Jamie and Alex seemed to fit with them. Yes, it had only been three days but to Eren it didn't matter, he didn't want to take them back to the group home only so they could run away again. He didn't want to spend days on end trying to find a good family for them knowing in his heart they'd already come to the right family. He wanted them to stay. He knew adding twins to their little family wasn't practical, they had Mia and god, maybe even another child on its way. But it sat right with him, like Jamie and Alex had found them for a reason.

He looked at Levi and tried to puzzle out his thoughts. Levi had his eyes set on Mia, soft and warm as they took in her sleeping form, and Eren hoped he was considering option three. He didn't know what he would do if Levi didn't want to go down that road, if Levi said no and they had to go with one of the other options. His heart was pounding at the thought, the longer Levi was silent the more Eren's heart clamped around the idea of keeping them.

Finally, Levi met Eren's eyes and smiled softly. He must have understood Eren's thoughts a lot better than Eren was understanding his because he looked over at Armin and said, "so... what would we have to do for option three?"

Eren let out a huge breath and grinned, standing up and coming around the table to kiss Levi firmly. 

"You sure?" Eren asked against his lips and Levi smiled.

"As sure as you are" he said and Eren grinned. He was so thankful they were on the same page.

"You do understand what option three entails, right?" Armin asked but he was smiling.

"If it means we'll be adopting twins then yeah, I think I understand" Levi replied.

"You really want to keep them?" Eren asked, his voice quiet and serious, needing to know Levi was in as deep as he was.

"Eren, I don't think we had a single choice from the moment we saw them, do you?" Levi said meeting Eren's eyes with certainty.

"Not at all" Eren grinned and kissed Levi once more for good measure.

"I had a feeling you'd pick that one" Armin sighed, "but I'm not doing anything yet... you guys are in Maria for a few weeks yet, spend some time with them and really think it over. Make sure if you do want to go through with this that it'll actually work and you're ready for it".

"Will do" Eren said, "thanks for this".

"No problem" Armin said, getting up, "oh and don't be surprised if Mikasa whirls through here at some point, she'll want to discuss this all with you as well".

"Looking forward to it" Eren said with and easy laugh, getting up as well to see Armin out.

"Goodnight guys" he said as he walked out and closed the door firmly behind him.

Eren turned back to Levi and caught his eye, they were shining with a happiness Eren had seen on only a few occasions. Times when Levi had been really, truly happy and at peace with a decision. It seemed Levi was in much deeper than Eren himself, Levi wasn't letting those kids out of their lives without a fight.  Eren walked back to him and dragged a chair over, so they sat thigh to thigh.

"Did we just agree to raising three kids?" he asked.

Levi let out a huff of laughter, "yepp, I think we did".

"Oh god... what if we get back and Hannah's pregnant as well" Eren groaned goodnaturedly, to him it actually sounded pretty good.

"Then I guess we'll be raising four kids" Levi said simply.

"Four kids is a lot" Eren prompted, he really needed to make sure Levi was completely on board.

"Eren" he said, locking eyes and smiling warmly, "four kids sounds perfect".

Eren grinned and leaned in to kiss Levi properly, his tongue slipping in and his free hand pressing into Levi's neck to push them closer together. Levi responded quickly, kissing him back with enthusiasm before breaking away to take a breath.

"Imagine what the soldiers are going to think now" Eren teased and Levi laughed as well.

"Crazy will definitely be at the top of the list" he said.

"Right next to over confident and possibly drunk" Eren added making Levi laugh again.

"I think I'll take that any day, as long as we get those boys as well" Levi said.

"Me too, I'm more than happy for people to think I'm crazy if we get to keep them" Eren agreed, "but I think maybe we don't tell them yet... not until it's official".

"I agree, plus I think what Armin said was right... we should spend some more time with them, make sure they want to be with us as well" Levi said, "besides we don't know what could happen between now and then and I hate to get their hopes up".

"Alight, deal. We wait until it's official and then we tell them... well, actually maybe we should ask them rather than tell them" Eren said, "they may not want to leave Maria to live with us".

"True" Levi said, his voice dropping a little.

"But that, honey, is a problem for future us" Eren said with a grin, "the present us should start putting our kids to bed".

"I like the sound of that" Levi hummed, standing up to follow Eren into their bedroom. They found the twins curled up in the centre of their bed much like their first night here, Eren looked at Levi and sighed when he saw that same pained expression. They didn't want to move them but five in a bed could get awfully crowded.

"Move them or...?" Eren asked.

Levi sighed and said, "let them stay, it won't be long before they don't even want to be in the same room with us".

They compromised and brought Mia's portable crib into the room for her to sleep in and then shuffled the boys over a bit so they were on Levi's side of the bed. Eren and Levi curled up on the other side, Levi in Eren's arms and warm against his chest while Eren buried his nose in Levi's hair and wound his arm around his waist. They fell asleep to Alex's muffled breathing and Jamie's muttered talking, Mia was breathing heavily and turning over making the crib squeak. It was little noises but it warmed Eren's whole body, the five of them were going to be fine, they would make this work. 

Somehow they were going to make all of this OK.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter should be posted in a few weeks maybe less :D


End file.
